


Ore no Kanojo

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Shige, Tegoshi, and the little black dress





	Ore no Kanojo

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZTvm3ku)

 

 

“Come right after work” Shige stared at the message blankly. He’s had a long day and frankly all he wanted was to take a shower and go to sleep.

“What is it? I’m really tired,” he typed quickly though he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the end of the conversation.

“I can’t tell you. But I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

Shige was still doubtful but also intrigued so he complied with the request, going straight to Tegoshi's place. 

 

 

To his surprise, the door was unlocked. As Shige went to the living room, he froze in the doorway. It took his brain a few seconds to comprehend what it was seeing. Tegoshi stood in the middle of the room dressed in a short black dress with straps, his hair a black bob. He was wearing red lipstick and dramatic eye make-up.

"What is this?" Shige asked finally snapping out of his trance. 

"Is that how you greet a lady?" Tegoshi's voice was deep and sensual.

Shige stepped closer to take a good look at the attire. He had to admit whoever helped Tegoshi create this look did an amazing job. The dress was loose enough to hide the slim hips but showed off his shoulders and the lower part of his thighs covered in black tights, while most of the back was open. He had elegant shoes with heels that made his small feet look even more dainty. The black bob framed his face nicely but then, Shige thought, with his face he could probably make any hair look good. Tegoshi's eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and emphasized with smoky eyeshadow while his lips were vermillion red. Shige couldn't remember seeing the man wear that much make-up before but it looked stunning. Finally meeting the man's eyes, he realized Tegoshi was waiting for his verdict.

"You... you look gorgeous," Shige said.

The man smiled at him victoriously. 

"Like it?"

"Yes"

"Well, you better. It was your idea after all."

At first Shige was confused. But then he realized he could vaguely remember it: several years ago in an interview they talked about Tegoshi's cross-dressing and he suggested that he tried something more mature and sexy... something like this. He wasn't really into most of Tegoshi's cross-dressing ideas - high school girls and princesses - but this was a whole different matter.

"One of the best," Shige thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Now let's have a little fun before we ruin it, shall we?" It wasn't a real question as Tegoshi immediately turned to the dresser pressing a button on the stereo. Slow sensual music filled the room and he immediately began to move along to it.

He moved gracefully, rotating his hips and moving his hands up and down his own body. He turned around raising his lean arms slowly above his head and down again letting Shige admire the movement of his shoulder and arm muscles. He took a few steps, hugging himself and sending Shige a hot look from behind his shoulder. Turning to face him again, he leaned down running his hands over his legs and as he reached the hem of his dress, he pulled it up slightly revealing that it was stockings, not tights he was wearing. Shige swallowed forcefully. Tegoshi seemed to notice the effect his dance was having as he smirked and winked at him. 

It was a strange feeling, Shige thought. He knew the man before him for many years but right now all he could see was a seductive mysterious woman and this turned him on more than he could ever imagine. The only thing that ruined the effect was the now visible bulge at the front of the dress. And that's when Shige realized that although the outfit was picked according to his taste, Tegoshi wasn't really doing this for him, he was doing it for himself.

Moving closer, Tegoshi turned his back to Shige sliding down and then back up again rubbing his rear against him. Continuing to move to the rhythm, he took Shige's hands and placed them on his hips inviting him to join the dance. Shige accepted, easily sliding into it. As the man turned in his arms, Shige held onto the slim waist dancing to the same rhythm without taking his eyes off Tegoshi's. It felt like the air between them was charged with electricity. He moved in closer, his face just inches away, and it felt like he could not have pulled away if he tried. Finally, he leaned in to press his lips against Tegoshi's holding his chin with his left hand, his other hand pulling the man closer by the waist.

It started as a slow sensual kiss. The lipstick felt unusual but not unpleasant. While Shige's brain still was slightly confused, his body was perfectly sure. He ran his hands up and down Tegoshi's back and arms. He knew every inch of this body by now but it felt different now, softer and smoother somehow. Shige could feel the kiss heating up as the man's breathing became broken. So he moved on to kiss the delicate neck, sucking on the soft skin there while his hands slid down to squeeze the tight ass through the dress. Tegoshi gasped. 

"Bedroom," he said in a breathless voice and Shige nodded. He put his arm around the man's waist not wanting to lose the contact even for this short trip. 

As soon as they arrived, Tegoshi pushed forward making him sit on the edge of the bed. Shige used this chance to run his hands up and down the man's thighs. Tegoshi's legs were too muscled to look feminine but they were nicely shaped while the heels and the stockings made them appear thinner.

It's been a long time since Shige's slept with a woman. Of course, he liked sex with Tegoshi. It was more simple and direct, and he didn't have to wonder if he was being too impatient or moving too fast. But now, feeling nylon under his fingers, he realized there were some things he missed after all.

Shige's hands went higher, stroking the thighs until reaching the point where the flesh disappeared into black fabric. He lifted the hem slowly like unwrapping a long-awaited present. The underwear was silky, decorated with black lace. However, it was definitely made to fit a man. As expected, when Tegoshi did something, he really put effort into it. The back only covered half of what it's supposed to, lace stretching over the man's ass. Shige could never imagine it but it looked and felt really good. His hands couldn't get enough, stroking the silky fabric and Tegoshi's small perfect ass.

Finally looking up, he saw Tegoshi smirking at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the man slipped from his grasp only to sink to his knees, looking up at him with a devious smile. His brain went blank at the promise of these pretty red lips where he needed them most. Unzipping his pants, Tegoshi took him in his small hand running his lips along the length, short red nails matching the already smudged lipstick.

"Can you just... please?" Shige panted. He felt like he could come just from watching the sight before him.

Tegoshi finally took mercy upon him moving his hand firmly as he finally took him in his mouth. Shige's hand went to rest on his nape but he couldn't help but notice that his touch was much gentler than usual. It only took a few minutes until Shige felt a familiar tightening in his groin. 

"I'm going to..." he warned Tegoshi but the man didn't stop, just held him firmly letting him come in his pretty mouth.

Shige still struggled to catch his breath when Tegoshi licked his lips slowly getting up. He pushed at Shige's chest and he got the hint moving to the centre of the bed erratically tugging off his clothes while Tegoshi pulled up the dress to discreetly remove his underwear. Shige didn't want to blink not wanting to miss a moment, knowing he might never get to experience it again. 

Tegoshi waited until he was lying on his back before discarding his shoes and climbing to sit on his stomach. For a few seconds, he just sat there looking down at him with a satisfied smirk. Then, he reached forward grabbing something from the night table. Shige used that chance to run his hands all over the man's naked back as he captured his lips once again. 

The kiss left then both breathless and Shige was already getting hard again, full of anticipation of what was to come next. It looked like Tegoshi didn't have much patience left either, his hand instantly disappearing behind his back. Shige didn't mind the wait, however, watching the man bite his lip as he hastily prepared himself.

Finally, Tegoshi took Shige's cock firmly in his hand, rubbing it a few times with the same hand he prepared himself with earlier before slowly lowering himself on it. Shige held his thighs, running his hands over the firm muscles. Once he was all in, Tegoshi ground his hips experimentally and Shige couldn't be happier to be at his mercy. He didn't try to stifle the groan that came out of his mouth at the overwhelming pleasure as his lover began to move. He let Tegoshi set the pace, helping to keep him steady. The smaller man moved slowly at first, swaying softly as if riding a horse, gradually picking pace. 

Shige liked being on his back, it allowed him to see his partner's face clearly. Right now, Tegoshi was breathing hard, his nostrils flaring and his face shining from sweat but it was clear he had no intention to take off his dress and ruin the fantasy. It was a mysterious feeling, Shige thought. In a way, it was like having sex with someone new for the first time. It almost felt like cheating. He wondered what Tegoshi was thinking though at the moment, he probably wasn't. 

By now, Tegoshi buckled up and down forcefully. His eyes were closed and he bit his lip, his lipstick already smeared. The dress was messy, one strap falling from his shoulder. The sight was so erotic Shige was worried he'd come again before Tegoshi did. So he concentrated on meeting Tegoshi's thrusts forcefully making the man moan. Even his voice was higher now, more feminine. They were both close. Yet, Tegoshi wouldn't touch himself like he often did.

"Damn, you look so sexy. Come for me, beautiful."

Shige really wasn't the type to dirty talk but tonight was unlike any other night. His efforts seemed to pay off as suddenly Tegoshi's body stiffened, trembling softly. Shige continued to move and it only took a few more moments before he was coming hard, clenching the man's thighs tightly. 

He couldn't move a muscle even as Tegoshi got off him and collapsed on the bed. Shige turned his head to look at him. Tegoshi has breathing hard, his chest glistening with sweat and his wig messy but somehow it only made him look even more erotic. Their eyes met and the mysterious sultry gaze was replaced with warmth and familiarity.

Shige leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"You were incredible. I mean, that was..." Shige started but Tegoshi pressed his finger against Shige's lips. For a few minutes, they stayed like this, catching their breath, not quite ready to move on.

 

 

"We should get you out of this," Shige finally said tugging at the dress. Tegoshi seemed reluctant. "Wouldn't want stains on such a fine dress."

Tegoshi nodded but didn't make any effort to move. Shige stroked his cheek gently before feeling his nape until he found the clasp to the wig. Carefully undoing it, he pulled it off putting it aside and gently combed his fingers through Tegoshi's damp hair. 

"Thanks," the man said quietly.

"So, uh..." Shige started earning himself a raised eyebrow.

"Do you still have that oiran outfit from Halloween?"

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song by Utada Hikaru


End file.
